New Girl
by Auslly Finchel 123
Summary: What happens when Abby her family moves Lima OH,she meets Artie and the New Directions
1. Chapter 1

**Abby's POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP, I turn my alarm off and get in to my wheelchair go to the bathroom.

I finish taking my shower when sister walks in,she helps me do my hair and makeup.

she puts my hair in a bun and lite lip gloss,eye makeup i go back to my room to get ready my first day at a new school, I pick my new dress it has pink flowers on it,music note necklace and pink flats.I grab my iphone,earbuds and bag go to the kitchen to eat.

after i eat I put my dishes in the dishwasher. my dad helps me get in the car to go to school.

i am nevis we pull into the parking lot my dad helps out of the car.

I say good bye to my sister and dad,i head into school.

i go to the office to get scule the lady at the desk gives me a map,locker number,scule.

my scule is

U.S. History

Math

Science

art

lunch

English

Spanish

Free period

I put all my papers in my binder except for my map when I get a slushy to the face by someone.

**Artie pov**

When I get to school I see one of the hockey players slushy a pretty girl I haven't seen her before.

I wheeled over to her and try to help,she has it all over her her hair and chair.

The jock walks away laughing,she looks upset.

I give her a tissue,she took it.

She whips her eyes I introduce myself to her,she said that her name was Abby.

I show her to the bathroom.

I'm looking for some of the Glee club girls to help Abby,I found Rachel,Santana and Krut.

I ask them to go to the bathroom.

I wait for all of them to get out.

**Abby POV**

A boy came up to me and gave me a tissue.

He introduced himself and I introduce myself.

He said his name was Artie,he showed me the bathroom.

I'm in the bathroom trying to get ice out of my hair,when three people come into the bathroom.

They helped me get all cleaned up,I said Thankyou to them.

They introduced themselves Introduced myself,their names are Rachel,Santana and Krut.

We all get out of the bathroom Artie was waiting for us.

I asked if they knew were my locker was Artie asked what number it was.

I gave him my locker number 550 he said that his right next to mine.

He and I have the same classes,he told me that the History teacher also runs glee club.

I told him that I might try out for glee club.

Artie said that the club meets in the music room at free period.

We get to the classroom in time I see the teacher at the broad,i sit next to Artie.

XXX TIME SKIP XXX

Artie and i are going to the lunch room.

Artie pulls up to a table full of people I don't know.

Artie introduces me to the table,they all say their names.

Sam

Tina

Quinn

Finn

Mike

Mercedes

Brittany

Puck

Jake

Ryder

Marley

Unique

Blaine

Kitty

Santana

Rachel

Krut

Joe

I say my name Sam asks where i'm form,i say Florida

Kurt asks why my family moved,told him my dad got a new job as lawyer down town.

We all head to the choir room.

Mr. Shue walked into the room.

I begin to sing.**  
**

**"Love Me Like That"**

wake up and my hair's a mess  
And I'm too lazy to get, to get dressed, yeah  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I never took my driving test  
So every day you take me, take me to class, yeah  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I'm a primadonna, somehow you still wanna  
Gimme everything I want, yeah  
I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh  
We can party all night long

I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)  
I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)

Blah blah blah blah blah blah  
I don't have to say nothing, de nada, uh  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I ate all the candy in your piñata  
You don't even like the way I say ba-na-na  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I'm a primadonna, somehow you still wanna  
Gimme everything I want, yeah  
I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh  
We can party all night long

I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)  
I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)

You love me even when I call you up  
Middle of the night just to wake you up  
Nothin' on my mind but how we're so in love, yeah

I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)  
I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)

(Na na na na na na) I love the way you love me  
(Na na na na na na) I said I love the way you love me  
(Na na na na na na) I love the way you love me  
(Na na na na na na) I said I love the way you love me

* * *

I DON'T Own love me like that

Glee

or the iphone


	2. Chapter 2

**NO ONES POV**

Everyone clapped for Abby and welcomed her to the club.

told the kids that this weeks assignment was to sing Taylor Swift or Hunter Hayes songs,it cuod solo or duets.

The girls were happy about it,the guys not so much.

dismissed the club, everyone left the choir room.

** ARTIE POV**

Sam held the door for me and Abby.

I was headed to the football practice,i asked Abby if she wanted to be my duet partner.

Abby said yes,I told her we could pick the song tomow.

I gave her my number she gave me hers.

I said goodbye to her.

**ABBY POV**

I just said goodbye to Artie.

I wait for my sister to pick me up.

She pulls up and puts me in the car.

We get home,I head to my room to start my homework.

**AN REVIEW PLEASE,FAV**

**SROY IT WAS SHORT**

**let know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ HI, DID anyone see last nights glee ep?**

**If you want to see all the outfits for this story go to**

**my username is the same as it on here auslly finchel 123**

* * *

The next day

ABBY POV

I'm getting ready for school when my dad walks in my room with breakfast.

i get my locker stuff out of the closet like my mini mirror, dry erase board and posters of (Taylor Swift,R5)

I thank him and he walks out,I finish getting ready.

My dad drops me off I said good bye to him.

I head straight my locker to decorate it.

When I finish putting all my stuff in my locker,when I see Artie roll by.

I say good morning to him,he says it back.

I hear the homeroom bell go off.

I get my books and go to Artie's locker so,we can roll to class together.

I see artie getting his books.

As, we roll to class I asked what Taylor Swift song we should do.

We pick Everything "Has Changed", He Asked if he could come over after school.

I said I will text my dad at lunch to see if its ok.

Artie POV

I get to school I see Abby putting stuff in her locker.

I roll pass her locker, she says good morning, I say it back.

I go to my locker to get my books,I see Abby pull up to my locker

So,we can go to class together.

We are on our way to homeroom when she asked what song should we do

We pick Everything Has Changed, I asked if I could come over.

She said will text her dad at lunch,to see if its ok.

XXX TIME SKIP XXX

No One's Pov

Everyone is sitting at the lunch table.

Abby and Artie were texting while everyone else was talking about the this week's asiment.

Rachel,Quinn and Santana have their songs picked out.

Abby POV

I'm texting my dad to see if Artie can come over tonght.

AB can my friend come over,we have to practice a song for glee club.

AD is your friend a girl or boy

AB boy

AD ok,but you guys have to stay in the living room the whoe time

AB OK,dad thank you love ya

I text Artie to let him know that he can come over.

AB my dad said yes

AA awesome!

AB what time do you want to come over

4:30

AB OK, my address is SE 144 rose road.

AA thanks

AB your welcome

As I finish the text the bell.

Everyone went to class.

XXXX GLEE TIME XXX

NO ONE'S POV

Everyone waiting for .

Santana is telling all the girls they should, come over for a sleepover Friday.

Mr. Shue walked 5 mins later, "who ready to sing?" said as he walked in.

Santana said she would like to go first.

San starts to sing.

Uh, oh, oh  
Uh, oh, oh

You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say "Can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch?"  
The moment I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.

But we got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out,  
When it was hard to take,  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the "Goodbye."  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

(Hold on) do you believe it?  
(Hold on) we're gonna make it now.  
(Hold on) and I can see it,  
(Yes, yes) I can see it now (see it now, see it now...)

Santana finished everyone clapped, she went back to her seat by Brit.

Who next Mr. Shue asked I am Quinn siad.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh,

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._  
_

.**AN 2 sorry it didn't up date right the first time **


	4. AN

**moving story to wattpad **

**my username is auslly_lover**

**Sorry**


End file.
